New Incredibles: Legion of Evil
New Incredibles: Legion of Evil is a new game in the New Incredibles Series, and one of the final games in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, being one of the last 4 games in the longest running crossover series in gaming history. The game takes place 3 weeks after the events of ROTA, with the New Incredibles now disbanded and it's members now going back to their normal lives across the United States as the Villain Armada is now all but destroyed and splintered across the Globe. Returning characters include: Clementine Everett, Seymour Simmons, Dutch and Dimitri Kolanov, joining forces with John Connor (Bryant Prince), Kyle Reese (Jai Courtney) and Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke). The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2022. Cast * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Fred Tatasciore as Dimitri Kolanov * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese * Byung Lee as T-1000 * John Tuturro as Seymour Simmons * Alan Tudyk as Dutch * Nolan Cross as SkyNet * Matt Smith as The T-5000 Synopsis After the Fourth Battle of Metroville and Disbanding of The New Incredibles, the epic and destructive battle is over and Metroville lies in ruins, but Earth itself is saved, and the Villain Armada has been completely destroyed. After every member of the New Incredibles Initiative have gone back to their normal lives and split into states across America, Clementine Everett and her adoptive father, Lee, move to San Francisco and meet the Connor family. However, this sets a chain of events in line that will bring back the Armada with an awakening of eveil. Now, John, Clementine, Dutch, Simmons and the other Heroes must now stop a dark and evil force known as SkyNet, a Technologically Advanced Super-Computer that threatens to bring Humanity to extinction! Can our New Heroes stop this, or will they succumb to their enemies' might? Development After the very heavy success of ROTA, which sold millions of copies on its opening weekend and receiving a profit of more than $15,0000,0000,0000 (I know, it's preposterous! But come on, it's a Walking Dead/Terminator Crossover), Ubisoft-Pixar confirmed that a sequel to Revenge of The Armada was in development because of said game's success in the profit and reception areas. 6 months after the release of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada, Bryant Prince (the voice actor for John Connor in 3 other Ubisoft-Pixar Games) confirmed that he would be reprising his role as John Connor as a newcomer to the New Incredibles Series. He also said that Melissa Hutchinson, Clementine's voice actress, would return as her iconic character. At E3 2022, Alex Amancio confirmed the game's script had completely finished it's first draft, and he also confirmed that the game was set for release in Fall of 2022. John Turturro also confirmed that he and Alan Tudyk would repres their roles as Seymour Simmons and Dutch respectively. Soundtrack * 1. Intro Theme (Terminator Genisys Theme Medley Version) * 2. Rooftop Skirmish * 3. Meeting Clementine * 4. Cyberdyne Industries Theme * 5. T-1000 Encounter * 6. Car Chase Plot The game starts off in San Francisco in the year 2014, where a News Report shows coverage of the Final Battle of Metroville in the last game's ending, as the city is being annihilated by the battle between the New Incredibles and Villain Armada, with dozens of VTOL Warships and Helicopters crashing into the streets and into buildings as explosions rage in the streets, and the Report goes static. The game then shows a Reporter after the Battle of Metroville, saying "The Fourth Battle of Metroville is over, and the Villain Armada has lost. The New Incredibles, Task Force 141 and US Military have emerged from the ashes, broken but still victorious. The Villain Armada has been destroyed, and it seems the world can finally breathe a sigh of relief." as the Report turns off. The game then switches to 4 months later, where John Connor is walking through the streets of San Francisco, and is talking to his mother, Sarah, saying "Mom, the Army is repairing Metroville right now, aren't they?" and Sarah answers "Yeah they are, John. I guess we're all just very lucky that the New Incredibles saved us. Looks like the world is safe and at peace now." as they keep walking through the streets at night. However, John hears a loud clattering noise coming from a rooftop, and he looks for the source of the sound, and sees a mysterious, shadowed figure with glowing, purple eyes standing on the roof of a building. John then says "Mom, look... Someone's following us." as Sarah looks at the shadowed figure, who is perched on the roof. Just as the two are about to approach, the figure then starts running across the roof, and John chases the person, saying "Mom, go around and flank whoever it is!" and Sarah does what John says and runs through the streets, while John chases the figure on the roof. After a few minutes of free-running across the roof, John manages to tackle the figure, and says "Who are you?" but the assailant doesn't respond and uses Telekinesis to pick up a nearby pipe and throw it at John, who takes out an M9 Pistol and shoots the Pipe, causing it to fall to the side. John then sees the advantage and charges forward, fighting the mysterious person, who is wearing a blue jacket with a hood over her head. After a few seconds of fighting, John is then kIcked in the stomach and thrown back, and the assailant approaches with a P226 Pistol in her hand. However, the assailant holsters the weapon and extends her hand out to John, who gets up. The figure then says "You're good. John Connor, right?" and she takes the hood off, and reveals herself to be Clementine Everett. John then says "Yeah. Wait, aren't you that Everett girl who just moved here?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, me and my guardian, Lee Everett, live across the street from you and your family." as Sarah comes to the roof and aims an MP5K at Clementine, but John stops her and says "No, wait, mom! She isn't gonna hurt us..." and Sarah puts the SMG down. A few minutes later, John and Clementine are sitting on the edge of the building, while Sarah is talking to Kyle Reese on her cellphone about the encounter. Clementine then says "Hey, John, sorry if I hurt you back there." and John tells her "Don't worry, you didn't. Just a few scratches and a bit of pain from the punch to my face." and the two laugh for a few seconds, and Clementine uses her Telekinesis to pick John's M9 Pistol from the ground behind them, and gives it to John, who then says "Whoa, you're... One of the New Incredibles? A Superhuman, right?" and Clementine answers "Yeah. I only found out I even had these powers about 7 months ago, but I've got a LOT of them. Telekinesis, Magic Control, Psionics, and Mind Manipulation." as the two look at the city from the rooftop. Category:Games